raisingdionfandomcom-20200215-history
ISSUE 109: Storm Killer/Gallery
Issue 109 - 01 - Iceland 2010.png Issue 109 - 02 - Aurora Event.png|The Aurora Event at it's height Issue 109 - 03 - Pat leaves the yurt.png|Pat left the Yurt after all... Issue 109 - 04 - Meteor fragments hit Pat.png|...got hit by fragments of the meteorite... Issue 109 - 05 - Lesions on Pat's arm.png|...and it made him sick. Issue 109 - 06 - Atlanta 2014.png Issue 109 - 07 - Pat and Kerry.png|Kerry tried to break up with Pat Issue 109 - 08 - Pat tries to stop Kerry.png|He wouldn't let her go Issue 109 - 09 - Kerry with fire powers.png|Causing her to accidently set him on fire Issue 109 - 10 - Kerry sees Pat transform.png|Which triggered Pat's first transformation. Issue 109 - 11 - Pat kills Kerry.png|Pat killed Kerry Issue 109 - 12 - Pat kills Charlotte.png|And in the present, he kills Charlotte Issue 109 - 13 - Dion trying to reach Esperanza.png|Dion is still trying to call Esperanza Issue 109 - 14 - Nicole and Dion.png|When Nicole comes in and tells him they must leave now. Issue 109 - 15 - Pat transforms back.png|Pat transforms back Issue 109 - 16 - Pat in Nicole's apartment.png|But Nicole and Dion are already gone Issue 109 - 17 - Nicole and Dion flee.png|Nicole plans to go to the lake Issue 109 - 18 - Pat and Kat.png|Pat goes to Kat to see if she knows more about Nicole Issue 109 - 19 - Kat calling Nicole.png|She sends him away and call Nicole to warn her. Issue 109 - 20 - Pat checks his injuries.png|Pat's injuries are getting worse Issue 109 - 21 - Pat contacting Dion.png|He tries to contact Dion Issue 109 - 22 - Dion's windows boarded up.png|Nicole is boarding the place up Issue 109 - 23 - Dion answers Pat.png|Dion answers Pat Issue 109 - 24 - Dion and Nicole outside cabin.png Issue 109 - 25 - Nicole and Dion on bench.png|Nicole explains Dion why she and Pat had a fight Issue 109 - 26 - Dion can still teleport.png|Dion rediscovers his teleportation powers Issue 109 - 27 - Dion in his room in the cabin.png|But ends up in his room rather than with Esperanza Issue 109 - 28 - Nicole sees a storm.png|It begins to storm. Issue 109 - 29 - Dion tries to focus.png|Dion hopes yoga can help him focus. Issue 109 - 30 - The storm is over.png|As quickly as it came, the storm ends again. Issue 109 - 31 - Pat at the cabin.png|Pat found Nicole. Issue 109 - 32 - Nicole sees Pat's lesions.png|Nicole notices Pat is sick. Issue 109 - 33 - Pat is too late for Dion.png|Pat makes his way to Dion's room, but the boy teleports away. Issue 109 - 34 - Dion at McKoy Park Community Center.png|Dion arrives at the Science Fair. Issue 109 - 35 - Nicole mad at Pat.png|Nicole and Pat get into another argument. Issue 109 - 36 - Nicole attacks Pat.png|And it gets physical this time. Issue 109 - 37 - Pat transforms again.png|Furious, Pat reveals he is the Crooked Man. Issue 109 - 38 - Pat wrecks the cabin.png|And wrecks the cabin. Issue 109 - 39 - Nicole unconscious.png|Leaving Nicole unconscious. Issue 109 - 40 - Nicole and Brett.png|While out cold, Nicole recalls her university days Issue 109 - 41 - Nicole and Pat first meeting.png|When she and Mark first met in the library Issue 109 - 42 - Dion at the science fair.png|Meanwhile Dion is at the fair Issue 109 - 43 - The Storm Killer.png|The finished Storm Killer Issue 109 - 44 - Dion apologizes to Esperanza.png|Esperanza forgives Dion Issue 109 - 45 - Nicole calls BIONA.png|Nicole finds a payphone Issue 109 - 46 - Suzanne on the phone.png|And warns Suzanne Issue 109 - 47 - Pat at the Science Fair.png|Pat arrives at the fair Issue 109 - 48 - getting ready for the presentation.png|Just when Dion, Esperanza and Jonathan are on stage. Issue 109 - 49 - Pat and Dion.png|Pat convinces Dion to come backstage for a moment. Issue 109 - 50 - Dion healing Pat.png|And then to heal him. Issue 109 - 51 - Nicole warns Dion.png|Nicole interrupts the healing and reveals who Pat really is. Issue 109 - 52 - Pat takes Nicole hostage.png|Pat takes Nicole hostage Issue 109 - 53 - Dion sets Pat on fire.png|But rather than heal him, Dion sets Pat on fire. Issue 109 - 54 - Dion and Nicole run.png|Nicole and Dion run, and Pat gives chase. Issue 109 - 55 - Pat sees Dion.png|Dion can't hide from Pat Issue 109 - 56 - Seeking shelter.png Issue 109 - 57 - Jonathan uses the Storm Killer.png|Jonathan fights Pat with the Storm Killer Issue 109 - 58 - Pat mad.png|It only makes Pat mad. Issue 109 - 59 - BIONA arrives.png|BIONA arrives to help. Issue 109 - 60 - Dion suits up.png|Dion gets ready for battle Issue 109 - 61 - Pat wrecks BIONA van.png|BIONA is no match for Pat. Issue 109 - 62 - Nicole knocked back by Pat.png|Nicole is knocked out Issue 109 - 63 - Dion attacks.png|Dion attacks. Issue 109 - 64 - Dion vs Pat.png Issue 109 - 65 - Nicole searches for something to help Dion.png|Nicole wants to make a lightning rod Issue 109 - 66 - Dion is losing.png|And quick, Dion is losing. Issue 109 - 67 - Jonathan found something usefull.png|Jonathan finds something she can use Issue 109 - 68 - Pat about to kill Dion.png|Pat overpowers Dion Issue 109 - 69 - Mark's ghost breaks free.png|But is stopped when Mark breaks free from him. Issue 109 - 70 - Nicole to the Rescue.png Issue 109 - 71 - Nicole attacks Pat.png|Nicole attacks Pat with the makeshift lightning rod Issue 109 - 72 - Dion ends the fight.png|And Dion finished it. Issue 109 - 73 - Pat explodes.png|So much for The Crooked Man Issue 109 - 74 - The ghosts escape.png|All his victims are set free Issue 109 - 75 - Mark united with his family.png|Mark can see his family again Issue 109 - 76 - Mark fades again.png|Even if it is for just a moment. Issue 109 - 77 - Esperanza waves to Dion.png|The danger is over. Issue 109 - 78 - Dion uses powers while sleeping.png|But what more will the future hold? Issue 109 - 79 - Mills farm.png|At the Mills Farm... Issue 109 - 80 - Joan dead.png|...Joan has been killed... Issue 109 - 81 - Crooked Man possessing Brayden.png|...And it seems Brayden is the Crooked Man now. Category:Episode galleries